Pulsar
by PastaKittyQueen
Summary: The Pulsar. It's the ultimate source of energy in the known universe. So, what happens when it gets in the hands of humans? The world is changed forever, that's what happens. But what were to happen if it came again? Based off the song Pulsar by Shirl Jae Atwell. Somehow it turned into a Pokespe AU. Further details inside.
1. Chapitre Un

**Let's get things started. Chapter 1 of, say... 145? No, just kidding. More like 30. I'll mush some of the measures together. But for now, the estimate is anywhere from 30 to 145. Whatever. Story starts focusing on our heroes from the Glassworks Kingdom. Disclaimer: I only own the story itself. The characters are from Hidenori Kusaka (not me), adapted from games created by Satoshi Tajiri (also not me). The games are licensed by GameFreak, an awesome company I have no association with. Also, even though no Pokemon will appear in the story itself, I'll just say that I don't own any of the Pokemon referenced, if any.** **With that out of the way, I give you Chapter 1 of Pulsar!**

* * *

Tonight was a night known by all in the Glassworks Kingdom; it was the night of their annual ball celebrating the kingdom's success, honoring the sand and flames that shaped the very glass of this kingdom. Everyone, from the aristocrats in their mansions to the peasants on the streets, attended this ball. On its route to the ball, an old-fashioned car bounced along the cobblestone road. Four guests, their names Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow, waited excitedly to arrive. The four had been friends for many years, even since they were young children.

_.oOo. Fifteen-ish Years Ago .oOo._

Their story begins in the grassy plain near the home of Yellow, where they had first crossed paths. It was a breezy summer day. The eldest of the group, Blue, had just turned seven not long ago, and was now going around examining the flowers. Green sat underneath a tree, busy reading a book. His soon-to-be friend Red was standing by a stream, investigating its source. Yellow merely sat in a tree, watching everything from afar.

All four of them were oblivious to the actions of each other. They merely carried on with their business, until a loud sound came from across the stream. A person, dressed in dark clothes and carrying a sack on his back, came sprinting in their direction.

"Stop, thief!" The shout caught the attention of the kids, prompting them to try and do something about the theft. Red acted as the first line of defense in stopping the thief, while Green put down his book and joined him. Blue ran away to find an adult, seeing as they were no older than seven, while Yellow still sat in the tree.

"Outta my way, kid," the thief said, trying to get past Red. But the red-eyed boy grabbed onto his leg in an effort to stop him.

"I said to get outta my way!" Roughly, he kicked Red several times before being freed from his grasp. Now it was Green's turn.

Taking a higher route, Green jumped up onto the thief's back, trying to knock him to the ground. He managed to cause the man to stumble, but did not completely stop him. The sack he was was holding, however, was knocked out of his grasp and fell to the ground, revealing several pieces of jewelry. Infuriated by his spoils being scattered, the man attempted to knock Green off his back. But, before he could do anything, he was nailed in the forehead with a small, hard projectile.

"Wonder what that was," Green mumbled as the man fell unconscious to the ground. He noticed Yellow jumping down from the tree she'd been hiding in, a slingshot in her hand.

Red, who was finally standing up from his blow, did not see the girl that was Yellow. He instead saw a boy, not much younger than he was, with a slingshot that he was stuffing into a rough leather bag slung across his right shoulder, and a bit of blond hair peeking out from under his wool hat.

Finally, Blue returned with the first adult she managed to find. He was a relatively short man, who was taking deep breaths as he tried to keep up with the girl.

"Ah, so I see you've already taken care of this guy," the man said. He inspected the thief, seeing that he was unconscious. Nodding to the kids, he dragged the man away.

The four of them stayed there a moment later. They stood around in silence, not knowing what to say or do.

"That was pretty brave of you guys to fight that guy," Blue said to Red, Green, and Yellow. "I'm Blue. What're your names?"

"I'm Red," the red-eyed boy said, smiling. One of his front teeth had come out, its permanent version having only come in partially.

"I'm Green," the spike-haired boy said, showing no clear emotion.

"...I'm Yellow..." Staring shyly at the ground, Yellow spoke her name.

And thus began a friendship that has lasted until today, and has grown stronger over the years.

Over time, things had become thing more complicated. In school, due to the age differences, they were always in separate classes. And they had all different interests. Yellow had a love for drawing; Red liked sports; Blue enjoyed the thought of living in luxury; Green was a shut-in who sat in the corned and read a book. So there were times when they would fight. And there were also times when things in the world, things they couldn't control, would come up. But if they could, they'd still try and meet up.

_.oOo. Present Time .oOo.  
_

Right now, the four friends were en route to the Glassworks palace, the location of the ball. Green was the one driving the car they'd rented, a small black vehicle that could fit four passengers, five if you really wanted to. He wore a black suit, with a clean white shirt and a forest green tie, one that matched his eyes. In the passenger seat was Red, who wore a suit that was the darkest shade of grey before black, pinstriped with a pale, almost white, grey, and a red shirt the color of blood [A/N: If you watch Soul Eater, just imagine the outfit that soul wears in the demon dreams.] In the back seat were Blue and Yellow, who chatted with each other and at times Red. Blue was dressed in a sparkling ocean blue strapless dress that reached down to about her knees. She wore silvery heels that wrapped themselves around her calves. On the contrary, Yellow was dressed in a simple golden-colored dress decorated with sunflowers, and a pair of black flats.

At the moment, they were discussing what they were going do at the ball. Mostly they planned to dance and catch up with their other friends. Secretly, Blue had planned to try and get Yellow to confess how she felt about Red. It was something pretty obvious, actually. The only reason that Red didn't notice was due to the fact that he was blind to how Yellow acted around him.

But pairing up her friends was not the only thing on Blue's mind. She also was looking forward to impressing king, Giovanni. One of her dreams in life was to become royalty. But seeing as the queen was yet to have a son, she could settle for something close; a position of importance in the kingdom. She possessed many skills in negotiation and sales, and could manage foreign transactions quite well, making the kingdom quite a bit of money. But all that would have to wait; she was still young, and had many years ahead of her. She would enjoy tonight, and spend it with her friends.

* * *

**Did that ending seem a little crappy to you? 'Cause it did to me. I just don't know how else to end it. Also, did I forget to mention that this takes place in a future version of Earth? And this part of the story takes place in alternate Europe. I guess a couple of different fictional lands could all exist on that alternate Earth. Minecraft could be Asia (The Eural Mountains would have to be turned into a body of water, though), and Mobius North America, a bunch of other stuff. But that's for another time. So... did you like it? Honestly, I'm not sure what people will think of this, but please be kind. And I hope you enjoyed reading this. Chapter 2, not sure want exactly to put in that, but I've got a pretty solid outline. PKQ is outta here!**


	2. Chapitre Deux

**Okay, where did we leave off... The ball! Yes, our main characters from Glassworks went to the ball. And they were introduced. Now, let's pick it back up with them at the ball and some of that stuff. I don't own Pokemon Adventures.**

* * *

The Glassworks Palace sparkled with light that evening. All the men and women took held each other close and stepped to the beat of the sweet waltzing melody that flowed from the string quartet. _One-two-three, one-two-three._ From their balcony above, the king and queen looked down at the dancing couples. Small smiles began twitching at their lips, their eyes darting toward each other.

Now and again, a shadow would block the moonlight flowing in from the night sky. Unbeknown to those dancing below, figures - people - were walking up on the rooftops. These people were dressed in dark, ragged clothing, and were built for manual labor. Despite that, they were more nimble and sneaky than ninjas. Eventually, while the people of Glassworks were blissfully enjoying their evening, the figures had broken into one of the rooms through a window. Making their way silently through the halls, a small group of them had found themselves right outside the king and queen's balcony.

"Alright, here's the plan," a flame-haired man said. "You two" - he pointed to two people - "go incapacitate the king. And you" - the man pointed to another person - "go take the queen captive. Don't feel afraid to let the people see you doing it. Remember, we've finished our stealth part here."

Nodding, those three people went out to do their jobs. Sneaking up on the king, a young woman tightened her grip on the wooden plank she wielded. Before the king had even a moment to react, he was out cold. The queen, however, was still perfectly conscious. But, just as a scream escaped her lips, a dagger was pressed against her neck. As the man holding it began shifting its position, a small trickle of dark crimson blood escaped from the tear it had created in her skin. While everyone below was stunned to silence, the flame-haired man stepped out from the hall.

"Ah, Glassworks Kingdom. What a beautiful place. Haven't been here in a while. Hello down there. I am Lance from the Woodworks Kingdom. Along with my team of elites, I've come to make a deal with your oh-so-precious kingdom. Please, listen to what I have to say. It would be a shame if that dagger were to slip and cut the queen's throat, wouldn't it be?" From behind Lance, the queen Sird gasped in terror upon hearing that. "So, I've come to propose that the Glassworks Kingdom surrender their land to the Woodworks Kingdom. That land will be used to expand our kingdom, so that we may prosper for once like you. If you don't agree peacefully with my idea, we'll have to take matters into our own hands and use force."

A number of alarmed shouts came from the ballroom below as Lance grinned slyly. People began darting toward the exits, only to be stopped by more people from the Woodworks Kingdom, these wielding weapons of several sorts.

"Don't think you can escape _that_ easily. It'd be another reason for us to kill your rulers. I'll state my offer again; surrender your land, or we'll take it by force." The expression on Lance's face went from arrogant to angry in a matter of moments. His colleagues took a step back, alarmed that he might do something drastic.

"You'll have to get through all of us if you want even an inch of our land!" Red shouted at Lance, resisting Yellow who was trying to pull him away from Lance's attention.

"Resistance you say? Very well. I'll see you later on, once we've claimed your land!" Now red with frustration, Lance headed out with a flourish of his cape, signalling for his colleagues to accompany him.

Down in the ballroom, most people were now panicking - some were also angry at Red for his outburst - and attempting to escape from the palace, fighting the Woodworks people blocking their exits. If they weren't doing that, they were thinking about how this could spell the end for the place they'd called home for as long as they'd remembered. Either way, the kingdom was slowly beginning to fall apart. Was this the power of Lance?

_.oOo. With Lance and co. .oOo._

Within one of the parlors, Lance had decided to meet with his closest associates; Lorelei, Agatha, and Bruno. Together, they were the ones that led the Woodworks Kingdom.

"Did you really think they would hand over their kingdom?" Lorelei asked, somewhat annoyed at Lance.

"I thought they'd have surely tried to save that bastard of a king they have," Lance grumbled, catching the attention of both Bruno and Lorelei.

"What do you mean by that?" Bruno asked for both him and Lorelei.

"Allow me to explain," Agatha interrupted before Lance could speak. "It's said that the king, back when he was first appointed to the position, had fallen in love with one of the maids. They had a child, but when the previous king found out, he banished the woman. It's still a mystery what became of their child, though."

"And how do you know all this?" Lorelei asked.

"I have my ways," Agatha replied, saying nothing more.

_.oOo. Back to the ballroom .oOo._

The ballroom was still filled with chaos. The palace staff had now taken part in the escape from the Woodworks people standing at the doors. By now, the king and queen had been taken from the palace, and for all they knew were being killed right outside the back exit.

The light that the night had begun with was now replaced with a dark drape of dread. A good chunk of the people who'd come to the party had already given up and just sat around the punch bowl. The few who had still tried escaping were met with the violent force of the Woodworks people at the doors. But the most overwhelming thing of it all was the uncertainty that had accompanied the silence that hung heavy like fog.

However, there _was_ an exit. It was one hidden to the people from Woodworks, as well as those of Glassworks. Even the palace staff was not fully aware; the few who did know had either retired from their jobs or were in another part of the massive palace. But the secret exit had served usefulness to four people; two men and two women.

* * *

**I'm pretty sure you can guess who those four are. We'll be picking back up sometime. Eventually. If I ever get around to it. And sorry if this seems rushed, short, and/or crappy. But I'm kind of bad at writing out situations like this. Next one will be, hopefully, less horrible. And also, after thinking about it some, I've decided pre-created locations, both fictional and non-fictional, to base the kingdoms off of. Glassworks, as I said before, is Victorian England. Woodworks is, for those of you who also like Skyrim, a lot like Riverwood. Darkworks (I'm still open for a better name) is like the Middle Ages. And Metalworks is like Markarth (hope I spelled that right) with the technology of the 50s. I'll update the information section on my profile. Later. PKQ, signing off.**


	3. Chapitre Trois

**Okay. So, in the previous chapter, four people got out. Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow. And Lance, when he finds out, will not be happy. Plus, we learned a little about the king. Who is his son? I'll reveal that later. In "x" amount of chapters. 'Cause it's time for chapitre trois! So let's get into it.**

* * *

In the chilly early December wind, Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow had manged to escape from the palace through a secret exit. As far as they knew, Lance and his companions had no idea they'd made it out. Not wanting to find out if they had, the four ran for the woodlands near the palace. A thin layer of snow crunched underneath their feet as they ran.

"What's up with that guy?" Yellow breathed out once they'd made it pretty far into the forest.

"He's probably just crazy," Green said, having barely broke a sweat.

Yeah, Lance probably was crazy, but that didn't mean everyone else there was. The fact that they'd managed to sneak away from those brutes guarding the doors was on its own a miracle. Though it wasn't the guards that noticed their absence.

_.oOo. With Lance and co. .oOo._

"What do you mean they've escaped?!" Lance screamed at Lorelei, who was cowering in the corner.

"That man who challenged you earlier, he wasn't in the ballroom! And there were three others with him! They escaped too!" The woman tried reasoning with Lance, but to no avail.

"That still does not excuse you for letting them escape!" A vein had begun throbbing on Lance's neck; his face was was twisted into a mask of absolute rage; it seemed that at any given moment Lance would strangle Lorelei where she stood.

"I-I'm sorry, sir. I'll go find them," she stuttered, starting to walk away.

"No, you're staying here. I'm not done with you quite yet. Agatha, go gather some people to go after them." Following his orders, Agatha went out of the room. She came across three people, the same three who had taken care of the king and queen.

"You three, Lance wants you to go find those people who escaped," she said, pointing toward the outside.

"W-what? What do you mean they've escaped?" one of the people, a guy with black hair, said shocked to Agatha.

"They found a way out, a way we didn't block, and used it to get out of here without any of us seeing it!" she yelled at him, spelling out every word.

"I know that, old woman!" A hand came to smack him upside the head.

"Don't insult your superiors, idiot!" a girl hissed at him.

"And you smack me as you say that!" he shouted at her.

"I _am_ your superior!" she shouted back.

"Well since I'm in charge here, why don't you both just shut up!" Another guy shouted at them, causing them to cease their chatter.

"Thank you, Silver. Now all of you, get out there!" Agatha yelled again. The three of them quickly exited the palace, not wanting to get on Agatha's bad side.

Outside of the palace, the three of them started searching around for traces of the four others who'd escaped.

"Hey, guys," the girl said, "I found some footprints." The two guys went over to her, examining the prints.

"Hmm, looks like they went into those woods. But how can you be sure they're from the palace?" the black haired boy asked.

"Few reasons, Gold. First of all, they're going away from the palace. Second, the only other prints out here came from us. And third, one of these sets is from a pair of heels. Just like a woman at a ball or something." Sighing deeply, the girl continued suppressing her frustration toward Gold's arrogance.

"Even still, Chris, you can never know..."

In a flash, a foot had smashed its way into Gold's face. It was belonging to Chris, or Crystal as she usually went by. Leaving the unconscious Gold in the snow, she carefully followed the footprints in the direction of the woods. Once she got to the trees, she noticed that animal tracks had begun covering up the footprints. Cursing under her breath, Crystal signaled for Gold and Silver, her two teammates, to follow her.

Venturing further into the woods, a path seemed to have appeared. Sticks were strewn aside, branches still shaking slightly. On a few, snow had been knocked off them. Even though it could've been an animal who hadn't yet gone into hibernation, it was still a lead on where they might've gone. It took about an hour or so of stumbling through the falling snow to finally find some sign of human life. Lights from a small house caused the snow to glitter. A bit of it had been pushed back, a sign that the door had been opened. Inside, several shapes moved around, indicating that someone - or something - was inside.

"Seems you were right, Chris," Gold muttered under his breath. Creeping up on the window, he peeked inside. Sure enough, there were men and women, dressed in formal attire. A bit of snow was still melting on them. No doubt they were the ones that had escaped.

Before he could make a move on them, Gold found himself being struck down by a large, furry mass. Attempting to throw the beast off of him, he pushed forcefully at the creature, only to have his hands dig into matted chestnut brown fur. Bright blue eyes bored into his skull while razor-sharp teeth snapped at him. Glancing over to the side, he noticed that his comrades had been pushed up against the house by more creatures, wolves actually, who acted similarly.

Coming out of the house, the people who'd escaped from the ball started fighting against the wolves. Punches were landed, limbs were snatched, but by the time it was over the three wolves had retreated, their tails between their legs. A long silence had been created between the seven who remained. What were the Woodworks people supposed to do? Thank these people for saving their lives then kidnap them?

Before anything could be said, colorful lights began to flash around them. Wind swirled around everyone, engulfing them in snow. In the next moment, they found themselves teleported to a place completely different from the house in the forest. This new place was filled with precariously placed stacks of books, and half-empty shelves that were probably supposed to hold them. A large desk filled with papers, scrawled with what seemed to be maps of the night sky, sat off to the side. Through a doorway, the scent of tea drifted from a small kitchen. And in the middle were a sofa and several chairs, which were seating a man and a woman.

The man was dressed in a white suit, which sat above his crisp black dress shirt. Ornate black cufflinks sat at the edges of his sleeves, one of which sat covering a silvery wristwatch. His messy brown hair fell down over his tired dark brown eyes. The woman wore a black dress, one that reached down to the floor, hugging her slim figure. A string of white pearls fell across her neck, matching the simple white heels on her feet and the clip that kept her dark brown hair out of her pale blue, almost white eyes. The two of them sat sipping their tea, steam drifting into their faces. As the seven from Glassworks and Woodworks materialized before them, they both set down their cups.

"So it seems you've succeeded," the woman said quietly to the man.

"And a good thing, too," the man said, grinning. They both stood up, addressing their new company.

"Okay, who the hell are you and what the hell are we doing here?" Gold asked, not even waiting for an introduction.

"My name is Black," the man said, "and this is White." He gestured to the woman beside him.

"We've brought you here, to tell you about your fate," White said to them.

"It was the only time all seven of you were together. Otherwise we'd have told you sooner," Black said casually.

"Wait, what kind of fate?" Green asked, puzzled.

"All of you are destined to do great things, things only you could do. You've been chosen to stall the inevitable repeat of this world's end," White said to him. All of them were shocked at hearing this. Before anything more could be said, they were sent back to the house in the woods.

"Well... _That_ was something," Red said.

"I don't really think we should tell anyone about this," Yellow said quietly. The others nodded in agreement.

Gold, Silver, and Crystal all reacted to a ringing noise that filled their skulls. It willed for them to return to the palace. So, like robots, they retraced their steps back to their leaders; Lance, Lorelei, Bruno, and Agatha.

* * *

**Now wasn't that just the mother of all strange things? Seriously, imagine something like that; you and your buddies are pursuing someone in the woods, when a couple of wolves attacks, but you get saved by the people you're pursuing, then transported to some crazy dimension, and told you're supposed to save the world, but before you can let it sink in, you're brought back to where you came from. Just insane. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Next time... I forget what's happening next. Lemme check my notes. *Couple of minutes later* Oh, yes, a little stuff happening with the Woodworks group then some stuff about those wolves. Or something like that. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go find something more insane than this to try and return stability to my mind. Giraffes fighting to dubstep? Yeah, I think that'll do. PKQ, signing off.**


	4. Chapitre Quatre

**And now, it is time for... chapitre quatre! Okay, plans for today; we'll say hello the folks from Darkworks. I was suggested a name, Witchworks. It sounds pretty good. But I'm still open for other options. In the meantime, it'll still be called Darkworks. Anyway, let's start this thing!**

* * *

Burrowed in their snowy cavern, three wolves lay sleeping. But these were not wolves; not truly, that is. Usually, they were humans. But, because of a spell, whenever night fell, they turned into wolves. The brown wolf, the strongest of the three, was a girl known as Sapphire. Much like in her wolf form, she was strong and her hair was not very neat. A slightly weaker wolf, a much smaller male with light golden-colored fur, was a boy known has Emerald, who was small in human form as well. The weakest, or at least as he liked being known, with silky black fur and a scar on his forehead, was a boy named Ruby.

The three were from the Darkworks Kingdom, quite a ways south from where they were in the Glassworks Kingdom. They'd gained passage across the sea on a freight ship carrying goods from the kingdom. It was part of a mission that they'd taken on from an anonymous source, one saying that they were to find and assassinate a target, one who was to remain unidentified until they were found.

But their stories trace back to before this mission. Ruby and Sapphire had met up earlier, about ten or so years before, as little kids. Their parents were friends, and had introduced them to each other. Back then, they were polar opposites of their modern day selves. Ruby was rough and also powerful, but he was able to control his power. Sapphire was gentle and dainty, much like a princess. The two were playing in a breezy field full of wildflowers and long, dry grass, with a twisted old sycamore tree near the fence separating the field from a nearby pasture. It was then that a dragon had attacked the area. Being the brave kid he was, Ruby fended off against the scaly beast. In the process, he managed to get a shard of the dragon's claw stuck in his forehead. Sapphire, frightened by the display of violence, was utterly shocked. She saw that her own weakness caused someone to get hurt. Ruby saw that his own power had frightened the young Sapphire. It was then that both had vowed to change; and change they did, into complete opposites of who they used to be. The two met up again, five years later, not recognizing each other. Despite that, they raced against time to see who could make it to the title of elite spell-caster. Along the way, they also had to deal with some elemental spell-casters who may or may not have been on some kind of drugs. **(A/N: Don't do drugs, kids. This is why.) **

Emerald came into the story during a magical battling challenge in which they all happened to partake. The small boy, strangely enough, did not use magic as others did; while most others would train spells over time before using them, he kept finding new ones to use, changing up his battle style every time. The challenge had been crashed by one of the insane spell-casters (the one called Archie, who had control over water) who wished to expand the seas. But Emerald had come for something more than the fame and glory of winning the challenge; he wished to find information as to what had become of his parents, who'd died when he was young. The three of them managed to take down the man, saving everyone from a watery grave. Yet Emerald's question was never answered while he was there.

Now, they had met up again. But this time, they were not saving the lives of many; they were just ending one. Their anonymous source had given them three gems, which allowed him/her to communicate. Once they found their target, they'd be alerted and kill whoever it was. So far, they'd searched three of the seven major cities and one of the smaller towns, but with no luck. Right then, they were supposed to be searching the city they were just outside of, but were up off schedule by the unexpected battle earlier that evening. So instead, after resting, they were going to search around in the early morning, until about noontime. During the afternoon, they were going to go to the small, yet famous, settlement known as Pallet Town. It was home to the renowned researcher, Professor Oak, famed for his works with organic life. From what the three of them had found out, he hadn't been attending the ball at the palace that evening, due to his old age. It would be a perfect time to pounce, especially if he was the target they had to take out.

While the three slept, trying up build up their strength after their battle, wind picked up outside. A blizzard was brewing, tossing around frozen branches, testing the trees' strength. The burrow in which the wolves had found shelter was sitting right underneath a particularly weak branch from a maple tree. Shaking in the wind, the branch threatened to crush them. While it loomed above them, the snow was blowing towards the opening, which was exposed to the cold wintry air. Snow flurries blew in, causing the wolves to twitch. The flurries stacked up at the entrance, forming a clump, which over time would form a bank and bury the three of them alive, leaving them to either freeze or suffocate. Eventually, as a snowflake settled itself on top of its nose, Ruby sprang awake as he sneezed. Waking up Sapphire and Emerald as well, the three of them saw that the snow had become a blockage for them.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Sapphire growled loudly.

"I've got this," Emerald said, waving his tail in her direction. Digging at the snow with his paws, he tried to clear a path for them. But instead, it crashed down onto his head.

"C'mon, sissy boy," Sapphire said to Ruby, earning herself an annoyed glare. "Let's go help dig him out."

The two larger wolves managed to clear the snow off of Emerald. All three of them worked on clearing out the burrow's entrance, only to find the snow had come up to the tops of their legs. Trudging through the cold snow, they made their way towards the capital city of the Glassworks Kingdom, Viridian City. On the way, they ran into some trouble, though.

"Son of a - gah!" Sapphire, who'd been rushing ahead, found herself plunging into a frozen stream, which was still flowing despite the cold. Luckily, it was only knee-deep. For her human form, that is. As a wolf, it reached up to her soft underbelly fur; as she climbed out of the icy water, her sharp fangs clattered against each other. Drying herself off, she shook herself forcefully, causing the water to fly off of her... and onto Ruby and Emerald.

Now that all three had felt the harshness of being wet in the cold, they continued on their way toward Viridian City, without anymore troubles. The palace stood before them, its glass windows making the light glitter and distort; it looked like a million Starlight spells, all concentrated and compacted inside an ornately traced crystal ball.

"It's beautiful..." Ruby mumbled.

"Thought you'd say that," Sapphire said, jabbing him roughly in the side. "But still, you've gotta point." She began inching over toward Ruby, a blush settling across her muzzle. The two wolves, who stood marveling at the beautiful palace, were completely unaware of what had just occurred mere hours before. But despite that, they seemed to be entranced by it beauty, their gazes sliding over to each other.

"Oh come on, stop flirting you two!" Emerald shouted, completely ruining the moment. Still blushing, now nervously rather than the looks of admiration they had had before, the two jumped away from each other.

"Shut up, 'Rald. We've seen the way you look at the girl from the spell shop." Both Ruby and Sapphire were now smiling, seeing as it was Emerald's turn to feel embarrassed.

"Come on guys, it was only one time! And it's not like I like her or anything..." the small wolf had said, adding on the last part lamely. Trying to change the subject, he said, "Let's go and look around the city, see if anyone's around here that might be the target."

Still laughing, the two larger wolves followed Emerald into the glass city, searching for any signs of their target. The occasional lamp was lit along the snow-covered cobblestone roads. A number of them had been smashed, leaving the extinguished lights exposed to the world. Darkened storefronts lined the empty streets, their wares still displayed in the front windows. Now and again, light flooded down onto the street from a window, high up in a taller, more precariously built, oftentimes older building. If there was anyone awake at this hour, they were inside, since there were no signs of life at all.

Two blocks later, footsteps clattered against the cobbles underfoot. Four sets of feet, making their way towards the southern exit of the city. The three wolves were able to sniff out that three were from quiet, undisturbed place that coexisted with nature, and the fourth smelled greatly of the forest they had been in before; Viridian Forest.

"You know that girl? The one with the head of gold? I need you to bring her to the Cerulean Cave. She's not the one you need to kill; I need her _alive_. Do what you wish with the others." A voice came from gems the three wolves had. It was the voice of the anonymous source that'd assigned them on this mission in the first place.

"But why -" Ruby began.

"Because I said so! Now go, before they get out of the city!" Shrugging, the three wolves set off to attack the group.

* * *

It'd been a pretty crazy night for Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow. First the palace was taken over. Next, they end up fighting those weird wolves. But what took the cake was meeting with Black and White. Now _that _was... unreal. It was unexplainable. Despite all the denial, though, it'd happened. That didn't mean they were going to dwell on it, though. But the end of the world, that was something interesting. And that was why they found themselves going to Pallet Town, in search of more information, from Prof. Oak.

Walking from the palace through the shady streets, they were unaware of the three wolves advancing on them, slowly closing in on them. Just as they reached an intersection, the wolves pounced. They attacked Red, Green, and Blue, leaving Yellow alone. As soon as one of them, who happened to be Emerald who was dealing with Green, took down their opponent, they attacked Yellow, incapacitating her. While she was unconscious, the small wolf called out to his companions, who took the young woman with them, coming back on several occasions to deal with followers.

"They... took Yellow..." Red panted. Of the three remaining, he was the most worried. **(A/N: No, Green and Blue are _not_ heartless. It's just in comparison that Red is the most worried. They're both pretty worried about Yellow as** **well.) **They had lost the wolves, unable to follow through the thistle and nettle thicket blocking their path. The last they'd seen, they were going through the Viridian Forest, in the direction of its exit, Pewter City. But for all they knew, they could be taking Yellow anywhere; there was no way to catch up to them now.

* * *

**Well _that's _significantly less strange than the previous chapter. And we got to meet our friends from Darkworks, Ruby Sapphire and Emerald! And please people, give me a better name for this kingdom. I'm serious, ANYTHING would be better. Well, pretty much anything. Anyway, in the next chapter... something will happen. Also, this the longest thing I have written on FanFiction. Ever. This chapter, I mean. PKQ, signing off.**


	5. Chapitre Cinq

**I'm back folks! Almost a month later... Anyway, sorry for not updating this. I was having some writer's block, and my computer keeps overheating and lagging, and I was also at camp, and my c key is being a butt, and I'm so sorry for making you guys wait! Anyway, new chapter of Pulsar. Yellow has been captured by Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald; what will Red, Green, and Blue do to solve this? And what will happen with our friends from Woodworks? And will Metalworks ever appear? All will be revealed as soon as I quit stalling!**

* * *

Red, Green, and Blue made their way to their hometown, Pallet Town. It'd shocked them all, seeing Yellow taken away like that. But dwelling on the past like that wouldn't get them anywhere; now, they had to focus on getting her back. The three of them went inside of a small research facility, nestled at the back of town. All the rooms were dark and empty, except for one. It was sitting at the front of the building on the third floor, and it belonged to none other than the famous Professor Oak. In fact, the entire facility did.

"Come on," Green said, leading his friends through the dark building. "Gramps keeps an archive of phenomenons like this in the basement." They came across a narrow, creaky staircase, leading down into a basement. The musty room was about the square footage of the level above it, and was lit by the occasional single bulb here and there. The only walking space was a path through the bookcases, which were stuffed with not only formally published books but also journals, folders, anything that could possibly contain written information.

"This...is impressive," Red breathed out, staring in slight awe at all the information.

"Stop staring. Look for anything about that Pulsar thing, or anything related," Green grunted, already taking to a shelf towards the back. The three split up, searching for information on the Pulsar. After a good hour or so of looking around, the group was hit with a wave of drowsiness. It had only then occurred to them that they'd been doing stuff all day, and it was well after midnight.

"Come on, Green, we're exhausted," Blue whined, trying to hold back a yawn. Not waiting for an answer, she left, going up the stairs to her own house.

"Unbelievable. I know that you'd want to keep looking, if it meant getting Yellow back." Green had barely gotten the words out of his mouth before he heard Red snoring on the other side of the basement.

_.oOo. With Lance and Co., an hour or so earlier .oOo._

"I can't believe you let them get away!" Lance was furious when he heard his own recruits had failed to find the escapees.

"Well _excuse me_, princess, but I'll have you know-" Two elbows dug their way into Gold's ribcage before he could continue.

"Shut up, Gold!" Both Crystal and Silver gave the black-haired teen a stern glare before turning their attention back onto Lance.

"And to top it all off, you managed to get attacked by some stupid wolves! How did you manage to get outsmarted by three STUPID wolves?! And the people that you should've been chasing had to save your asses! Yet they still managed to get away! You three are pathetic! Absolutely pathetic!" the red-faced man walked off to another part of palace, which they still had under their control.

Silence fell over the group for a moment before one of them spoke.

"How did he know about the wolves?" Gold muttered to no one in particular.

_"He's a special kind of stupid." _"Lance probably had scouts out there or something," Crystal said to him.

"Then how do you explain how we got here after out run-in with those four?" he asked, seeing if Crystal really did have all the answers.

"..."

"I knew it!" That smart remark earned him a hard jab to the stomach.

"Wait, Crystal, I think the idiot may be onto something," Silver said to her.

"I'm right here!" Gold rasped out, doubled over in pain.

"When we were out there, any scouts would've helped out with those wolves. But there was no one there..." The silver-eyed boy started to walk off in the other direction, lost in thought. "And we'd have seen their footprints. It hadn't been snowing enough since we'd gotten there for their tracks to be covered." He shook his head, putting his suspicions in the back of his mind, and walked off towards another part of palace, where they were designated to spend their nights.

_.oOo. That morning, with Green .oOo._

"Yes!" Green, who hadn't gotten even an inkling of a fraction of a second of sleep, jumped drowsily with joy, something much unexpected considering his cold and serious personality. Over on the floor behind him, Red lurched awake, startled by his friend's sudden outburst.

"I'm innocent, officer!" he shouted, not quite realizing where he was. It took a moment for him to remember he was in the basement of his best friend's grandfather's lab, and that he'd fallen asleep poking around for information on the Pulsar...? But what was a Pulsar? And then it hit him; that weird stuff from last night. Normally he would've just brushed it off, thinking he was drunk or something, but then he remembered that his friends were there too. Green, Blue, and Yellow... Yellow! She'd been kidnapped! All the events of last night bombarded Red, slapping him awake.

"What?" Green said to him, confused. "Whatever. Anyway, I found something about the Pulsar." The spike-haired young man signaled for his still-sleepy friend to come over to him.

"'March 18th, 2028: The Pulsar is a nearly limitless power source from the outer reaches of space that is created every 50 years. Occasionally it comes down to Earth. According to the Dreamers I spoke with the other night, the Pulsar should be returning in the year 2044. I don't know when exactly, but sometime that year. Knowing how humanity is when it comes to power, I suspect that when it does come, the world will truly end. It seems the Mayans were a couple decades off on when the world would end. But I have to warn people about this.'"

"Is it some kind of diary?" Red asked, confused by how it had been written.

"I guess. And there's a couple more entries after this," he said, not quite paying attention.

"'March 30th, 2028: They won't believe anything I say. So what if I wrote this while I was in the psych ward? Well they'll be the ones laughing when this kills them all. I know I'll be long gone before any of that stuff.'"

"Okay, did I just read that? Yeah, I did. Some _psycho_ predicted the end of the world! How the hell didn't the scientists figure this out?!" Red was genuinely shocked by what he was reading.

"Well... it happened. Try all you want, you can't change history. And a few pages later, there's something else."

On the crinkled, stained page was a juvenile illustration of something that looked like the light that came from a light bulb. No... it was more like that little twinkle on a window when you look outside with the lights on. Or maybe it was a star...? Whatever it was, there was writing underneath it. 'They know the truth. They're just pretending it's a lie. They don't want the rest of the world knowing who they've locked up here.'

"That... is _way_ too weird for this early in the morning," Red said, rubbing his eyes in case he'd read something wrong. "I'm probably just tired, from not enough sleep, right?"

"Red," Green said, turning to his friend. "It's past eight in the morning. You fell asleep at 1:15, nearly seven hours ago! Wake up! This is true! And it's not the only account! There's another really old book, older than my _great_-grandfather, that talks about this stuff. And it says the same exact thing; this weird thing, referred to as the _Pulsar_, came to Earth in 2044, and destroyed _everything_!"

The red-eyed man just shook his head. "Whatever. Let's just go tell Blue about this. Maybe hearing it a second time will make it make some more sense. Maybe."

_At Blue's House..._

"Okay, how drunk did you two get last night?" The brunette was not believing their story, no matter how many times they said it.

"Look, Blue. First of all, neither of us are drunk. Second, this is the hard truth. The Pulsar came to Earth, and destroyed _everything_. There was someone, 16 years before, who predicted all this-"

"In the psych ward," Blue said, still not buying it.

"Yes, someone in the psych ward. But their mental condition has nothing to do with whether or not they're wrong! This person said they were locking up all kinds of people in there! People who didn't deserve to be there! The people who put them there were hiding something!" Green had now stood up from where he sat, little bits of his spit flying into Blue's face. Wiping them off, she retaliated.

"But we have no idea who the hell that person is! This could've been their insanity writing it! You can't base everything off of this!" By then, the brunette was also standing, her spit flying back into his face. The two continued their spit-soaked shouting match, until Red finally came between them.

"Stop it you two!" They were both silenced by his shouting, taking their seats again. "Okay, Green, maybe Blue is right. Maybe this person was insane, and it's all in their head. But, Blue, maybe Green is right and those people in there shouldn't have been in there. But for now, all we know is that the Pulsar came before. And fighting over this won't give us any answers."

Red was right; this was getting them nowhere.

"If you two are going to be like this, then we could at least try and find out where Yellow might be," Red said, slamming the door as he left Blue's house.

* * *

**Je finis le chapitre cinq! C'est vraiment magnifique! In other words, I finished the fifth chapter, which is really magnificent. That's pretty much a translation. Anyway, Red is pissed at his two best friends. And no. Metalworks is yet to have appeared yet. Sorry if this seems really rushed, I wrote this within the span of... I think an hour or so. And yes, Gold must reference the Zelda cartoon. Just seems like something he'd say. And I kinda just wanted to see him get hit by Silver and Crystal when he almost told Lance about the Pulsar. Also, Blue and Silver know each other. Just Blue has no recollection of them meeting and Silver's memories aren't quite clear. So there's that. But they'll eventually remember. Sometime. And in the next chapter, I'll try to focus on Metalworks and/or the Star Sanctuary. I'll talk about stuff that happens there. Probably. Possibly. Bye. PKQ, signing off.  
**


	6. Chapitre Six

**Hey there guys, I am back! And there's a new chapter of Pulsar. About Metalworks and Star Sanctuary. I don't feel like doing an intro. But I kind of have to. And, I have some information pertaining to the attire of the characters. Glassworks and Metalworks pretty much wear what their in-manga selves would wear, Woodworks wears a lot of wool, mainly in moss green, rich-soil brown, and black flecked with other colors, Darkworks wears um... tunics and such, and Star Sanctuary wears either their normal clothing or it has been previously specified. You can tell this was a kind of rushed idea, but hey, I tried.** **On with the story!**

* * *

The Metalworks Kingdom, as most knew, had been divided up into ten smaller territories, each of which was led by a single ruler. The ten rulers each looked up to their queen, known as Cynthia, who collectively ruled over the kingdom. Each territory was known for its main consumer goods, industries, and natural resources that were produced there. Those would all be contributed towards the success of the territories when they were traded and sold not only within the kingdom but to others as well. **(A/N: One land separated into numerous, each ruled separately, but mainly controlled by one leader... By the Nine, this feels just like Skyrim! That was totally unintentional, ladies in gentlemen.)**

One of the territories, nestled in the southwest of the kingdom, known as Twingem, was ruled by Sir Berlitz. He was not only a leader, but also one of the community; while having accumulated massive riches with the combined efforts of himself and his wife, he did not treat his family as lavishly as some other rulers, but instead continued working alongside his people as to remind both himself and them that they were all the same.

But exposition of the kingdom isn't exactly important, seeing as this kingdom's role in the story focuses mostly on a select few preteens, now is it?

There are three, chosen by those of the stars. These three, as most destined trios, have been granted special abilities. These abilities were kept dormant for all their lives leading up to now, when the Pulsar was roaming freely, as not to lead to an unpleasant end before their hour of need. Despite being kept dormant, they were still present in the everyday lives of these three. The three were known as Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum.

Diamond had lived in the quieter part of Twingem, known as Twinleaf, with his mother all his life. He was never exactly told what had become of his father, though he knew deep down he was doing something to help people or something. Diamond had always been the peaceful and calm type, never liking to rush through things, but rather taking his time. He was never the quickest to react, nor was he ever the one who always won races, nor did he try and get over things with quickly. But, while he would take his dear sweet time, Diamond commonly found himself dealing with the emotional woes and troubles of most of the others in the mine where he worked. He could always tell someone what they needed to be cheered up or supported.

Pearl, Diamond's best friend, was a great contrast from the slower boy. He moves swiftly, always on his toes, never wasting a moment on _anything_. Like Diamond, he'd grown up with only his mother, though he vague memories of his father, who'd left when he was young. Pearl would always try and motivate others to do things, like stand up for themselves or work just a little bit harder, a form a positive peer pressure in a sense. The energetic boy could also demonstrate this skill on himself, always managing to give himself that one little push before the thought of giving up had even begun to form.

Platinum was the sole child of Sir Berlitz. As opposed to the tough labor of the mines, she worked more in surveying the workers to make sure the job was done. For much of her life growing up, she'd been isolated and sheltered the world. Because of this, she never really got to interact with others her age. But, once she started her task of surveying, she quickly became friends with both Diamond and Pearl, who in return would stand up for and protect her whenever they needed to. One skill that Platinum had was to quickly acquire an understanding of all sorts of skills; be it a physical activity such as self-defense, or something that required more brainpower than physical strength such as record-keeping or mathematics.

But, as is the way in the world, the secret had to be known one day. And it was.

_In the Twingem Mines_

"I just know I'll get fired, I'm doing a _horrible_ job!" The voice seemed to ring in the air. But only one set of ears heard it; those belonging to Diamond. Suddenly perking up, he looked over to see one of his co-workers, per say, digging into the rocky tunnel walls with a grim expression on her face. Saddened by her pessimistic attitude, the boy went over to her.

"Don't say that, you're doing a wonderful job," he said to her encouragingly. Instead of the response he was used to, he got a confused look from the girl.

"I-I didn't say that," she stuttered to him, turning back to rock she was chipping away at. Shrugging off the incident, Diamond also returned to his work.

But that wasn't the only time it happened. On numerous other occasions throughout the day, he found himself hearing voices. But whenever he confronted the person the voice belonged to, he was only responded to with confusion or anger. But Diamond wasn't the only person experiencing strange things like this.

Pearl too had numerous run-ins with people just randomly obeying him. He would say something like, "Get back to work!", something that would normally result in him being ignored or whatever, but instead of what normally happened, they did what he said. It was like he'd bent their will so that they were under his control.

"If you're not going to do you work, you might as well just jump straight down to the bottom of the mine!" Almost instantly, an older teenage boy stopped slacking off and started walking towards the chasm that led deep within the earth. But before he could plummet to his doom, Pearl screamed, "Stop!" The boy froze, his foot in midair, inches away from the edge. With another command, he made his way away from the seemingly bottomless pit.

"This day just keeps on getting weirder," Pearl muttered under his breath, returning back to his work, keeping his mouth shut.

Like her two friends, Platinum experienced all sorts of strange events throughout her day. While checking the record book to see when one of the miners had begun working, she found herself instantly knowing the answer upon touching the book. But not just that; she knew _everything_ in the book. Every date, every name, even that one typo someone made when entering a name some time ago. Utterly shocked, she drew her hand back from book like it had burned her.

With every book, or note, or _anything _tangible that held information that she touched throughout the entire day, she found herself instantly being aware of its contents. And it's not that she just knew the contents, but they made sense to her. For example, if she picked up a book, she wouldn't just have the beginning, middle, and end in her head; she'd have all three in the sequence that they occurred, plus all the knowledge of what happened in between.

All three had the same reaction at the end of the work day, and that was to tell each other. And so they did.

"Guys, I have to tell you something," Diamond said nervously, not knowing how to explain what had happened.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait, 'cause I have something to say!" Pearl exclaimed, full-on panicking.

"Um..." Platinum began, not knowing how to continue. "I had something happen..."

The three all kept telling each other, which resulted in overlapping and interrupting. And so they continued, until everything stopped. Instantly, they were teleported to an observatory. Before any could react, they noticed someone standing before them.

_Earlier that day_

"CHEREN!" The whiny female voice rung through the ears of a black-haired teen. He cringed as it filled his head, awaiting the inevitable _tap-tap-tap_ of her...

"Cheren! I tried to t-tell them about their p-powers, b-but I accidentally _a-activated_ them!" The blonde teenage girl began to cry a bit, falling to her knees and burying her face in her hands.

"Bianca, calm down," the black-haired teen, Cheren, said to the crying girl in front of him. "Tell me what happened."

"W-well, you know those three kids?" she began, wiping the tears off her face.

"Which three?" Cheren said patiently, annoyed by her lack of specification.

"The Empathizer, Determiner, Understander. I was going to tell them about their powers," Bianca said, pouting.

"For this Pulsar thing," Cheren added.

"Yeah, the Pulsar thing. And I was trying to tell them, but I messed up and they already know!" Bursting into tears once more, Cheren sighed a sigh of defeat. There was no way he could fix what Bianca had done.

"Well, you've messed up. There's nothing we can do about that. We might as well just tell them..." Leaving Bianca crying, Cheren went over to the table and chairs where Black and White had been last night. With a gesture of his hand toward a spot on the floor, he shot out a beam of light from his hand.

Where the beam struck the sparkling black floor, three shapes appeared out of light. They started morphing into humans, the light eventually fading away to show three people, who looked to be a few years younger than Cheren.

"W-who are you?! Where the hell are we?!" one of the shapes, Pearl, shouted after they finally got over the shock of teleporting.

"I'm Cheren, and this is the Star Sanctuary," he replied nonchalantly.

"Greetings, Cheren," Platinum said, her voice having a sudden formality to it, "we are pleased to meet you. My name is -"

"Please, save the fancy introductions for later. Right now I just have to tell you something. So, as I'm sure you're aware, some pretty weird stuff happened. That was my associate, Bianca" -he pointed with his thumb in the direction of where the blonde was still crying- "who did that. You guys are part of a group of 'chosen ones'. So congrats."

"Wait, chosen ones?" Diamond asked, stepping up.

"Yeah. It's just that Armageddon is coming, and it's up to you and some other people to stop it and all. I'll send you some information about it later. Anyway, just make sure you don't tell _anyone_ about what I told you. Got it?" he asked them.

"Armageddon?!" they all exclaimed, having stopped listening after he said that.

"Oh, God. Look, I'm going to send it to you. I've gotta get you back, now," he said, trying not to lose his patience. Making another gesture with his hand, he sent the three of them back to their kingdom in a flash of light.

"T-thank you, Cheren!" Unable to react, Cheren was hugged by Bianca, trapped in her grasp.

"Please, let me go," he half-begged, half-demanded. Letting go of him, Bianca smiled widely.

"Thank you Cheren! I really didn't wanna have to tell them about their powers, but you did it for me! Yay!" Quite literally jumping with joy, Bianca was unaware when Cheren started walking away.

"Still no idea how I ended up working with her..."

* * *

**And... there you go. You've met the remaining main characters (except for a few more that haven't gotten their significance). And, fun fact, the day of uploading this is... my birthday. Yep. I've been alive for one more year. Also, happy belated birthday to Red, and happy birthday to my cousin as well. She doesn't have an account or anything. But she gets a little shout-out. Anyway, bye. PKQ is now ONE YEAR OLDER!**


	7. Un Chapitre Aléatoire

**And we're back! With a chapter. Well, a monologue. I just felt like making one. 'Cause I don't like talking to people... And I'm not all that great with conversations and dialogue. So... monologue! In the first person! With multiple people! That's _monologues!_  
**

* * *

**Red's POV**

I've gotta find out where Yellow was taken. Animals like that don't just take people. Normally they would've just attacked and eaten. But no, these were different. Like they'd planned things out. Or maybe someone had planned things out for them... They were attack dogs or something! But most people can't just control animals like that. I mean, they knew specifically not to attack Yellow, and to get her whenever one of us was taken care of.

_Red storms through the near-empty streets of Pallet Town. Near the outskirts of town, he turns towards the thick forest area._

I've got it! Those wolves _weren't_ sent by someone, they attack us of their own free will! And they knew what to do 'cause they're not wolves! They're humans turned into wolves! But that's impossible. I mean, there's no one in Glassworks or Woodworks that could have control over magic that powerful.

_He fights his way through the branches, reaching a clearing. He sits on the ground, closing his eyes._

But Darkworks! Darkworks can do all sorts of crazy things with magic! Oh, why didn't I think of them earlier? There's probably some information of them in the library somewhere.

_Red gets up and goes to the library in Pallet Town._

Come on, where is it... I could've sworn there were some non-fiction books somewhere around here. And the one about the other kingdoms was right here just a few days ago, I'm sure of it! I'd better go ask the librarian.

"Excuse me, miss," I said to the quiet woman sitting behind the desk. She jumped up, looking straight up at me. "I was looking for some information on the other kingdoms."

"It's right over there," she said, pointing towards the bookshelves I'd already just searched.

"I, uh, already looked over there, and I didn't find anything," I said as politely as I could.

"Well it's over there, I'm sure of it. I've worked here for twenty years and in all that time you could find information on the other kingdoms right over there." Her voice started to raise a bit. I could tell she was getting sick of me. Leaving as quickly as I could, I decided to go ask Green if I could take a look at some of his grandfather's notes.

"I've been banned from the lab," he told me. "Apparently Gramps found out about me taking you and Blue down there last night and wasn't too happy about it. So I'm not allowed back for a week."

Well isn't this a fine kettle of fish.

**Silver's POV**

I'd been giving the events of the other night some thought. I mean, I was just told that I was part of this group responsible for preventing the end of the world. That sounds a lot more far fetched now that I say it. But I still can't get it out of my head.

_Silver hears a voice calling from further down the Palace hallway. He follows it, seeing that a meeting is taking place._

But those people we were supposed to track down the other night, I swear one of them looked familiar. That girl, with brown hair. I've seen her somewhere before. But I just can't remember where.

_Lance speaks about the next course of action while Silver is lost in his thoughts._

But I do know that I've seen here somewhere. I'd never be able to forget someone who looked like her. Just... I should stop thinking about this. I'm probably just making it all up, anyway.

_The meeting goes on and ends. While everyone else gets up to leave, Silver finds himself being pulled aside by Lance._

"Silver," he said to me.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"I wanted to talk to you about that mission I'd sent you on the other day." I froze. "Did anything _un__usual _happen while you were out there?"

"No, nothing at all." I couldn't tell him about what we'd been told. Could I? I don't know.

"You're lying," he said to me, his voice suddenly darkening. "Tell me what happened, _right now_."

I stayed silent, staring him down.

"If you won't tell me as your _leader_, then tell me as your _father_." I inwardly flinched a bit. Once again, he was pulling the 'father' card.

Anytime I wasn't telling him something, he'd always try and make me tell him by saying he was my father. And my answer to that was always the same.

"If you're my father, then who is my mother?" I retaliated weakly.

Taking a deep breath, Lance continued. "That has nothing to do with anything. Point is, something happened the other night, and you're not telling me about it. And, until you decide to tell me, go out there and track down those people you let escape!" His voice raising, I knew not to deny him now. Well, time to go find that idiot. And Crystal.

**Emerald's POV**

I just got onto the ship en route to the Darkworks Kingdom. And I've got this girl with me. Won't shut up about me taking her.

_Emerald turns to face Yellow._

"Look, would ya just shut it?" I half-shouted, half-pleaded at/to her. She stopped talking for a moment before continuing.

"Why'd you take me?" she asked for the umpteenth time.

"Because, I have to. And don't ask why again, please. It's already a long trip without you runnin' your mouth the whole time." I turned away from her, knowing that she'd just start talking again.

_The boat lurches, and throws everyone to the side._

"Ah!"

"Dammit!"

Son of a... what the hell's this captain on?! I'm goin' up to see what's happenin'. "You, stay."

Where's the captain... Ah, very top of the ship. Should've guessed. Time to give him a piece of my mind.

_Emerald goes into the captain's quarter's, only to see him with several half-dressed women and numerous bottles of liquor._

You've gotta be kidding me... Well, I'm out. If the boat gets capsized, that's not my problem. 'Cause I'm gettin' outta here!

"What was the captain doing?" I froze for a moment. I've got her with me...

"We're getting out of here. Now," I said, grabbing her bound wrists. But I wasn't prepared for what she did next.

"Gah! What was that for?!" I winced. She's managed to get her foot right in my shin and it hurt. A lot.

"Tell me what's going on," she said again, more firmly this time. Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell her.

"The captain is drunk. And my guess is he's not the only one. So we're getting off." I continued to drag her, limping my way towards the cargo hold.

Need some food for a good week or so at sea. Nah, probably more like four days. **(A/N: It generally takes about a week or so to get from Glassworks to Darkworks, but with the magic that Emerald's got, he can make the journey much faster.)** And we'll need a boat. Where's the little boat that they have... Don't know what it's called, but it's probably on this thing. Ah, here it is!

_Placing their supplies into the boat, Emerald lowers it down to the water. He slices the ropes holding it onto the ship, setting him and Yellow free to drift._

"Okay, we're going to be spending the next few days at sea together. Please don't complain or attempt to kill me in my sleep. Or when I'm awake, for that matter. So, until we get to the Darkworks Kingdom, I'd be immensely appreciative if you just stayed out of my - Hey, I was talking!" The girl was going through the supplies, probably not even listening to a word I was saying.

"I've just been looking for materials that could be used to fashion a sail. They'd make the journey significantly shorter. Also, we'll need to oars to make a mast. Sure hope you weren't planning on rowing your way there. Luckily you packed a compass with you, and I hope you know which direction your kingdom is in. The only thing we need is for the wind to cooperate." Wow. She knew boats. "My uncle taught me how to operate boats. He was a fisherman."

She's not a mind reader. Is she? Probably not.

* * *

**Done! Okay. I'm done. And I did some monologues. 'Cause I felt like it. I don't wanna waste time with a little end-thingy (Technical term, that is), I'll just say it; PKQ is signing off. And sorry if this kinda sorta sucks 'cause I just wanted to get something out. Good night, have a nice day, whatever the time is. I don't have access to my Dialga at the moment. PKQ still says bye.**


End file.
